<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Day 13 | Body Worship by Lily_Rhonin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27477916">Day 13 | Body Worship</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Rhonin/pseuds/Lily_Rhonin'>Lily_Rhonin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lily's Kinktober 2020 [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>League of Legends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Body Worship, F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:47:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>489</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27477916</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Rhonin/pseuds/Lily_Rhonin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>As with others, this is just my preference for how the kink can be practiced, thanks ❤ Also practicing writing from different PoVs and stuff, it's been a lot of fun! Thanks to those of you who keep reading these, or read any of them- it's much appreciated! :)</p><p>Interested in learning what I'm working on next or what else I'm up to? Check out my <a>twitter</a></p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Diana/Leona (League of Legends)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lily's Kinktober 2020 [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996621</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Day 13 | Body Worship</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>As with others, this is just my preference for how the kink can be practiced, thanks ❤ Also practicing writing from different PoVs and stuff, it's been a lot of fun! Thanks to those of you who keep reading these, or read any of them- it's much appreciated! :)</p><p>Interested in learning what I'm working on next or what else I'm up to? Check out my <a>twitter</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>I would have known without ever having gone down on her. I would have known regardless. It would be my own ignorance to blame if I didn’t, really. But I would never not love her for it. I would never not feel honoured by her trust. Diana came off as cold to a lot of people. She was unapologetic, driven. I could see why people would think she was cold.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not like this, though.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Not now. Those cool silver eyes, watching me intently. Seeking my approval as warm hands pushed against my chest, working in conjunction with a mouth against my nipple that was alternating between sucking and biting- a game that she knew would have me struggling to maintain composure as I watched her through partially lidded eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Breath. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Breath, Leo.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I had forgotten to breathe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When I finally remembered to breathe, I felt the air hitch in my throat, expelling itself as a low moan that I couldn’t have stopped even if I wanted to. Not that it particularly mattered, anyway- so good. She was being so, so good, and I knew that sound alone was more praise than anything I could have said, and as the noise left my lips, her pale face tinted pink, and for the first time in over five minutes, she looked away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, not completely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her eyes were slow. They always roamed, like it was the last look of me she would ever get. And they stopped on my breasts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Di, why are you always so obvious?” The words left my mouth before I had fully conceptualized them, but she didn’t seem to mind. Didn’t look up, didn’t look away. Just nuzzled the skin above the nipple she had freed, her tongue leaving a cool trail that sent my body into an impulsive shiver. “Why would I be subtle?” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Gods, her voice. Low and smooth, it always sounded like she had something else to say. Something else on her mind she wouldn’t permit herself to say.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She would. She always did when she was with me. It was a good tell for when she was trying to hide something. But it always came out, especially when they were alone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another gasp that I couldn’t choke back in time as she kissed in the center of my chest, my skin still sensitive and pricked by goosebumps that melted away from her warmth. “I love these…”</span>
  <span></span><br/>

  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Tell me.” My voice always sounded so alien here. The part of me that had maintained some degree of humility and chasteness throughout my life threw the controls to the part of me that loved hearing Diana describe it. Every detail, everything she loved.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And she always obliged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Always softly murmured her reverence with her lips against my neck, her voice growing breathless as she spoke with rising fervor that deviated from her normally even timbre.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was positively addicting, and I loved every second of it.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>